Justh breathe
by Kattharina
Summary: La vida es como un reloj de arena pegado a la mesa, que cuenta nuestra vida, nuestro tiempo. Nadie puede encontrar el botón de rebobinar, o las cosas no pasarían de la forma en la que pasan... Por favor respira, por mí, por ti, por nosotros...


Bien, he aquí el OS que he preparado para una amiga y buena escritora, de las mejores que he visto. HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS, no sé qué tan acorde sea el título con la idea pero bueno, no soy tan buena con eso, aun así espero te guste porque di mi mejor esfuerzo por hacer algo presentable.

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

**— Diálogo. —**

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**J**ust breathe.

.

**C**apítulo único.

.

‹‹_No hay nada aquí: sólo unos días que se aprestan a pasar, _

_sólo una tarde en que se puede respirar un diminuto instante inmenso en el vivir.››_

.

Silvio Rodríguez.

* * *

Respiró, pero ese respiro se le tornó eterno y doloroso, como una inhalación lenta, tan paulatina que podía escuchar el sonido propio del gas pasar a través de sus fosas nasales y entrar de lleno a sus pulmones como un torrente lleno de vida, juraría que hasta sentía sus propios órganos expandirse con ese respiro… Sin embargo, así como esa inhalación le ayudaba y llenaba, le decepcionaba… Porque en el fondo sabía que la vida se le escapaba.

Sus pulmones luchaban por tomar todo el aire que le daba, todo lo que podía. Se sentía como un pez fuera del agua. Batallaba contra aquella sensación de desesperación que le llegaba junto con el ahogo, el sofoco era mucho pero tenía que mantenerse en calma, toda la calma que le era posible reunir en esa desgraciada y precaria situación en la que se encontraba.

Con cada respiro sentía como sus venas en el cuello se hinchaban, con los latidos desaforados de su corazón se escuchaban en sus oídos tal tambor anunciando plena guerra. Y lo era, una guerra fría y rimbombante por su permanencia en este mundo.

Muy alejado, escuchó voces, muchas voces discrepadas, alteradas, incrédulas, angustiadas… Aun en su desenfrenado latir podía distinguirlas, todo lo que su corazón palpitante le permitía. Estaba ensordecido, solo oía un sonido dispar entre muchas voces y llantos. Sentía frío, pero no un frío digno del invierno, no, este desgraciadamente era diferente. No era el clima, no. Era producto de su cuerpo maltratado y tan cansado, que ya no lograba mantener ni retener el calor en su piel.

Escuchó una voz, deteriorada y frágil que le llamó.

**— ¡Itachi! —** exclamó aquella femenina y llorosa voz.

Él parpadeó ante su llamado angustiado, giró unas milésimas su rostro, se encontró con aquellas facciones angelicales, la única faz que quería ver. Empero, estaba deformada por las lágrimas que caían como cascada de sus hermosos orbes jade.

**— Sakura… —** susurró, a media voz y con mucho dolor.

La peli-rosa se acercó corriendo a éste, esquivando amigos y familiares que se le interponían.

**— ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Por qué, por qué no te quitaste?! —** reclamó, con respiración entrecortada.

Sakura estaba molesta, sí, pero más que eso, estaba angustiada de la nimia herida de bala en el centro de su pecho, producto de aquella arma de fuego. Sabía que no había orificio de salida, y deduciendo su trayecto rompió costillas, lo que seguramente ocasionó que pequeños fragmentos óseos se incrustaran en los órganos aledaños, produciendo parénquima pulmonar y sangrado interno… El panorama y el pronóstico no eran buenos.

Sin contar la sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida entrada manchándole aquella pulcra camisa blanca y el saco.

**— ¡¿Dónde está la ambulancia?! ¡Llamen a la maldita ambulancia! —** les gritó a todos los que estaban ahí.

Ya habían llamado al 911, ella lo sabía, pero la desesperación y la angustia la tenían fuera de sí. Optó por hacer presión en la herida con sus propias manos, sin importar que tuviera que mancharse el hermoso vestido blanco escote palabra de honor, es lindo y tallado vestido que él le compró.

**— ¡¿Por qué, por qué no te quitaste, por qué…?! —** murmuraba, haciendo presión.

Itachi, estaba tendido en el suelo sin poder mover muchos músculos más que apenas los de sus manos.

**— ¿Por qué…? —** soltó de nuevo ella, entre hipidos y convulsiones por el llanto.

Estaba débil, sabía que la vida se le escapaba de las manos y no sobreviviría, él lo sabía, estaba consciente de que esos serían los últimos momentos con ella. Y que no quería llevarse consigo ese recuerdo de verla luchar por salvarle la vida.

**— Sakura… —** llamó suave y quedo.

**— ¿Por qué, por qué no me escuchaste? —** reclamó, pero el llanto impedía escuchar su típica voz molesta digna del terror más horrible y recóndito de tu mente.

Increíblemente y para sorpresa de la misma Haruno, Itachi sonrió, de esa forma característica que tenía cuando algo le hacía gracia, pero con el detalle dulce y cariñoso que tenía con su pareja. De la forma que le hizo amarle siempre, desde que lo conoció.

**— Porque… —** se cortó, sus labios estaban secos, pero necesitaba responderle, no quería que se culpara por no haber hecho nada ni que lo culpara a él por haber hecho algo —**… Porque no iba a permitir… Que te matara a ti… —** respondió, finalmente y con dificultad.

El dolor le quemaba el pecho, la sangre se acumulaba en su sistema interno y sus pulmones comenzaban a fallar, su respiración descendía poco a poco, sus signos vitales estaban cayendo igual que él.

**— ¡La bala era para mí, no tenías…!**

**— Sí tenía… —** detuvo él de inmediato, su tiempo era poco y no lo perdería discutiendo, sabría que no habría un próximo combate. Solo tenía este… **—. Te amo. —** dijo, como si con esa respuesta lo dijera todo.

Y así fue, Sakura soltó un sollozo lamentable junto a un gemido doloroso. Ella también sabía que él se iba, que de esta no se salvaría…

**— Itachi… —** gimió, de forma tan lacerante que las personas a su alrededor sintieron su propio corazón en un puño y nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos ni a interponerse.

Todos sabían que esos eran los últimos momentos de Itachi Uchiha. Las últimas palabras que diría y que serían única y exclusivamente para ella. Porque era la mujer que él amaba, la única, la auténtica. Porque solo ella supo derretir el corazón del frío e indiferente Itachi Uchiha.

Desgraciadamente no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, todo tiene su contraparte y la del mayor de los Uchiha era su propio hermano menor. Sasuke.

No soportó que su hermano mayor le arrebatara lo único que creía de su propiedad, la mujer a la que se dio el lujo de despreciar solo por diversión. Solo porque pensó que estaría ahí para cuando a él se le pegara la gana de reconocer, sin embargo, su hermano si la vio y la conquistó. Y Sasuke simplemente no lo soportó.

Por esa razón, ahora se encontraban en esa bizarra y desagradable situación. Su hermano menor decidió darle un tiró a quema ropa en el pecho, disparo que ambos sabían no era para Sakura, era para él…

**— No quiero que… Te culpes por esto… —** habló de nuevo.

**— Itachi… —** fue lo único que logró articular entre hipidos.

Pronto él tosió con mucha fuerza expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre, lo que alarmó a todos. Sakura en sus conocimientos, le giró hacia un lado para poder aliviar la presión de sus pulmones. Inútil, pero intentaba tenerlo por más tiempo con ella posible.

Mientras Itachi tosía, sentía como cada músculo en su pecho y todo su cuerpo sufría un espasmo fantasmal provocándole un insano e insufrible dolor. Lo que le llevó a contraer su rostro en una mueca de dolor, lo que tuvo que exteriorizar porque ya no tenía total control de su cuerpo. Y era humano, hacerlo no lo hacía menos hombre, no así y no ahora. Ya no valía.

Pronto dejó de toser, pero aquellos pocos minutos se le hicieron interminables y el tiempo pareció no pasar. Hasta qué, de pronto se detuvo… El dolor insoportable comenzaba a ser menos denso, más ligero, los párpados pesados y le faltaba el aliento, aunque su respiración se tornara más paulatina y compacta.

**— ¡Itachi, Itachi mírame no te duermas! —** le giró Sakura el rostro mientras lo agitaba **— ¡Itachi, Itachi mírame! —** gritaba desesperada.

Pero éste ya no respondió, solamente hacía esfuerzos muy grandes por mantener abiertos los ojos dando parpadeos lentos, tratando de enfocar su rostro angelical ahora enrojecido y chorreante de lágrimas que habían corrido su maquillaje.

**— ¡Itachi, ITACHI!**

Él únicamente le sonrió, como siempre solía hacerlo y se dejó ir. Se abandonó al vacío.

**— ¡ITACHI! —** gritó mientras era retirada por Naruto, quien hizo esfuerzos titánicos o no se llevarían el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Los paramédicos habían llegado, pero él ya se había ido…

.

.

.

Familia, amigos y conocidos corrieron al hospital aquel día, solo para recibir una noticia que destruiría sus vidas. Una trágica y desgraciada noticia… Una noticia que marcaría a muchos, y los seguiría durante toda su vida…

El día del funeral y posterior sepelio. Toda la familia y amigos estuvieron presentes, todos menos Sakura.

Según Naruto no había querido salir de su casa después de todo el suceso, seguramente estaba tan golpeada por lo acontecido que no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para levantarse. Aunque algunos lo vieron como algo indigno y de poco valor, los más allegados sabían lo que significaba para ella la muerte del ser amado. Sobre todo, cuando estar con él le había costado mucho más que la inversión de tiempo para mantener su relación.

Le costó la relación de sus padres que no aceptaban que un hombre de la estirpe y edad de Itachi estuviera con su hija, la de su amor de la infancia y posteriormente amigo.

Por esa razón no tomaban a cuenta lo que la gente desconocida decía de ella.

**— ¿Crees que ya esté mejor? —** preguntó Ino a Naruto en tono bajo, paseando sus ojos azules tan similares a los de su primo por todos los pasillos del juzgado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, habían pasado ya tres meses desde la muerte de Itachi y ahora se encontraban en la corte como testigos de aquel desgraciado y fatídico accidente que le costó la vida al hermano mayor de su, hasta aquel entonces, mejor amigo.

**— No lo sé, no he sabido nada de ella en estos días. —** respondió lastimosamente Naruto.

**— Es mucho tiempo, ya debería haberlo superado. —** riñó la rubia frunciendo el ceño, molesta por la actitud de su mejor amiga y en su momento, rival de amores.

El Uzumaki soltó otro suspiro, agotado.

**— Tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que pasó para poder estar Itachi, Ino. No es fácil, perdió muchas cosas en el camino… Déjala vivir su duelo, se recuperará, Sakura no es ninguna débil y lo sabes. —** contestó, a modo de regaño a su prima.

Ino iba a contestarle con alguna grosería, cuando repentinamente por alguna rara razón voltearon hacia la entrada y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Sakura iba entrando, llevaba un traje formal que le quedaba bastante holgado a su parecer.

Y si su ropa era algo que mirar, su semblante no era mucho mejor. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, tan desmejorada que si no fuera por su melena rosa y sus característicos ojos jade no la hubiesen reconocido. La Yamanaka tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar un gemido impresionado y Naruto cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento, esa no era su amiga… No la que conocían.

La Haruno por su parte no se acercó, de hecho, Obito Uchiha estuvo esperándola justamente en la entrada y la condujo adentro, lo único que la chica les regaló fue una desganada y triste sonrisa que les removió el corazón.

Naruto e Ino se miraron entre sí, el primero adolorido, la segunda lagrimosa. Y se prometieron no dejarla por más tiempo sola, no merecía vivir así.

Finalmente ambos entraron, la audiencia comenzaría y ellos no podían perdérsela. Como testigos presenciales, era imperativo que estuvieran ahí dentro.

.

.

.

La audiencia no se llevó tanto tiempo como pensaron, solo bastaba algunos testimonios, ya que tenía suficientes pruebas para incriminar a Sasuke como autor intelectual de aquel crimen. Y por mucho que su defensa se desvivió en hacerlo parecer como un desvarío mental, todos sabían que nada de eso era verdad. Toda la evidencia era real y no circunstancial, por lo que finalmente fue condenado por asesinato en primer grado y condenado a cadena perpetua, con posibilidad a libertad condicional en unos 25 años más o menos, si tenía un buen comportamiento, sino se pasaría el resto de su vida metido en la cárcel viendo pasar las horas y los días metido en una celda con barrotes de hierro.

Algunos se alegraron, los padres de Sasuke estaban destrozados, acababan de perder a su hijo mayor y ahora perdían al menor. No tenían consuelo, Sakura recibió alivio, un poco nada más, pues el Uchiha ya le había quitado todo lo que tenía. Por lo que no se dignó ni siquiera mirarlo cuando salió de la sala, simplemente se fue, aun a expensas de que sabía que Naruto e Ino la buscaban desesperadamente y quería evitar sus regaños y posteriores preguntas a su estado, evidentemente deteriorado de salud.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en la puerta antes de salir y los vio interactuar con algunos otros testigos de aquella fiesta, festejo en el que se celebraba precisamente el cumpleaños de Itachi, una fiesta sorpresa que organizó Naruto junto a ella y otros amigos de ambos. Observó cómo hablaban, se veían satisfechos con el resultado, dolidos por haber tenido que pasar por todo ese proceso y tener que ver como se condenaba a alguien que en algún momento consideraron un buen amigo y terminó matando a su propio hermano.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el recuerdo de aquellos días y momentos felices, en los que se sentía amada y completa. Soltó una diminuta risa sin humor, los miró e hizo una negativa. Les sonrió antes de salir, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa de despedida…

.

.

.

Tendrían que haberlo sabido en el momento en que la vieron, Sakura se había ido.

Tuvieron que predecirlo cuando la vieron llegar, cuando no les habló ni se despidió, debieron saberlo. Sin embargo, cuando creyeron que podían seguirla y ayudarla, ya no estaba.

**— ¡Rayos! —** maldijo Ino golpeando la puerta **— ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? —** miró a su primo que estaba a su lado.

**— No lo sé, con sus padres no lo creo. —** dijo, era obvio que no, no se hablaban —**. Seguramente solo necesita tiempo… Ya volverá. —** continúo, aunque él mismo dudaba de sus propias palabras.

La rubia lo miró.

**— ¿Tú crees?**

Ella tampoco creía en sus palabras, pero debía obligarse a hacerlo.

**— Eso espero… —** musitó Naruto **—. Eso espero…**

Enseguida abandonaron el lugar desolado, con la esperanza de que su amiga se comunicara con ellos.

Pasaron tres meses más y nadie supo del paradero de Sakura, al principio se preocuparon pero luego se dieron cuenta que ella no volvería, que no planeaba volver en mucho tiempo y eso, fue otro duro golpe. Que tuvieron que tragarse sin más.

.

.

.

Invierno…

Neblina, espesa y pasajera. Frío en extremo, se frotó los brazos aun por encima del abrigo mientras veía la nieve caer por la ventana. Estaba muy lejos de Konoha, muy lejos de cualquier país cercano.

Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, estaba cansada, muy cansada. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego colocó las manos sobre su abultado vientre de 7 meses, lo frotó un instante y las dejó descansar ahí por un momento. Hasta que repentinamente otro par, más grandes y rugosas se posaron sobre las suyas y recibió una respuesta inmediata desde adentro. Una pequeña patada.

**— ¿Hay novedades? —** preguntó, suave y frágil.

Sintió como una barbilla se recargó sobre su hombro derecho, unos mechones de largo cabello oscuro cayeron al costado y le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla. Sonrió ante el gusto de aquella percepción.

**— Según Obito, todo está bien. —** respondió él, sereno **— ¿Te sientes bien?**

Sabía que sus preguntas habían aumentado, pues había estado a punto de perder al bebé y eso le preocupaba, que a ambos les pasara algo. Es giró, todo lo rápido que su estado de gravidez le permitía. Quedó posicionada en sus brazos, le miró.

Sus orbes jade chocaron contra unas oscuras, en ellas podía ver tantas cosas… Todo el dolor, toda la soledad, todo el amor que se profesaban el uno por el otro. Era tan nimio y tan complicado a la vez que se entendieran de esa forma tan íntima.

**— Sakura… —** susurró él, limpiándole las lágrimas que recorrían sus sonrosadas mejillas.

La peli-rosa lo miraba con detalle, como adoración, como si un milagro se hubiese suscitado aquel día.

**— Lo siento, pero… —** se cortó, entre lágrimas y sonrisas **—. No puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo. —** dijo.

Llevó una de sus frágiles manos a su pecho resguardado por aquel suéter gris, sabía que ahí le guardaba una tremenda cicatriz. Aquella gran cicatriz que le salvó la vida, era algo que le debía a Kakashi, puso todo su esfuerzo para salvarle la vida y lo consiguió. Con esfuerzos titánicos pero lo logró. Sobre todo cuando él ya lo creía todo perdido.

**— Ni yo. —** respondió él.

Le besó los labios, con ternura y dulzura, muy suave y amoroso.

**— Itachi… —** suspiró Sakura.

Se agarró de las solapas de su abrigo y correspondió, aun no podía creer que estuviera vivo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí, con ella que esperaba un hijo suyo.

Aquel había sido su regalo, o iba a serlo en ese día fatídico en el que Sasuke casi le arrebata al hombre que amaba. Al que ama, y por el que luchó incansablemente y fue en contra de todo. Por eso ahora ellos estaban ahí, para alejarse, aislarse de todo aquello que los lastimó en algún momento. Según Itachi, era lo mejor, por lo menos, de momento era lo mejor. Mucho más para ella que para él.

**— Vamos, es hora de que descanses. —** murmuró él, dándole un pequeño beso.

Ella asintió, cautivada por su voz, por sus dulces caricias y el sentimiento de que esta vez nada pasaría. Nada más allá del amor que sentían.

Ambos se retiraron a la habitación que compartían en aquella casa, no con la esperanza sino con la certeza de que esta vez, todo saldría bien.

Todo sería mejor.


End file.
